Primrose
by Allythecole
Summary: I was one entry out of a thousand. Yet it was my slip of paper that was drawn at the reaping-and Katniss was not there to save me. - -This is how I imagine the story would have went if Katniss was unable to volunteer for her sister. This is Prim's story.
1. Chapter 1 - The Reaping

**I won't post any lengthy introduction. Just wanted to say "hi" and welcome to my story. I won't demand any reviews but they are very much appreciated. Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

My heart races as the other tributes come closer and closer. They all hold weapons, each of them pointing at me.

I whimper, helpless. "Please—please don't hurt me!"

The smallest boy is larger than I am. He grabs me by the collar. A tear trickles down my cheek. _But he's so young_... The Hunger Games could make killers out of anyone.

"You don't belong here, twelve." He whips out a dagger. "And you'll the be the first to go."

"NO!" I bolt upright in the bed, the bloodthirsty cries of the tributes still ringing in my ears. Suddenly, my mother is there, holding me close and stroking my hair.

My breaths come out in short spurts as I gather where I am. I am not in the arena. I'm not dead. I'm in my mother's bed. I never left the Seam.

"Shh, Prim. Everything's all right. You're safe."

My heartbeat slows and I lie back down without a word, letting my mother comfort me. That's what I love about sleeping with my mother. She's often in a daze, and there are times when I don't think she's aware of me or Katniss—but she always comes alive when I have a nightmare, holding and kissing me, and whispering words of comfort. I think that's when I love her most. Katniss always slept through my nightmares.

_Katniss_. I had lost count of the number of entries she had in the Games. What if she—

No. She can't be chosen. That would be worse than if my name were to be drawn. Mom needed Katniss. I only have one entry this year and Katniss has many. Yet I can't shake the fear that the odds will _not _be in my favor. I shiver, burrowing my head into my mother. I don't want to face today. For it is the day of the reaping.

* * *

As I wait for Katniss to return from hunting with Gale, my mother prepares me for the reaping. Soon, I'm pacing back in forth in Katniss's first reaping outfit, my hair neatly braided. Katniss comes in, smiles at me, and sets her bag on the table. If we escape the reaping-I think-we'll be celebrating with whatever she and Gale brought back.

"There's a tub of water waiting for you." I gesture towards the back room. She nods tightly and disappears.

She returns, cleaner than I've ever seen her. "You look beautiful," I say softly.

"And nothing like myself," she says, and hugs me.

I've always thought my sister was pretty, but since her face was normally so covered with dirt I hardly recognize her. Mother had given her the blue dress, and did her hair too. I smile and reach up to touch the fabric.

"Katniss?"

"Yes, Prim?"

"I think-"

But before I can complete my sentence the door bursts open, scaring my cat, Buttercup, away.

"Katniss!" It's Madge, and she's panting hard. "Katniss," she addresses my sister, "my father needs to see you. Right away."

Katniss looks confused. "Why would Mayor Undersee want to see me now? It's almost time for the reaping."

"I know." Madge's face is grim. Her voice lowers to almost a whisper. "It's about—well—one of the peacekeepers has heard some of the things you've been saying about the Capitol. One of the..._stricter_...peacekeepers."

Katniss's stricken face must mirror my own. Most of the time, Katniss would hold her tongue, but too often her anger got the best of her. I clutch my sister's dress.

"B-but. The reaping. Attendance is mandatory..."

Madge startles as if she just noticed I was there. "I'm sorry, Prim," she says to me. "But if it's Katniss's name that is called then she will be brought to the square immediately." This doesn't comfort me.

Katniss raises her chin defiantly. "I can't leave Prim. The peacekeepers will have to wait."

Madge shakes her head. "Katniss...I don't think you have a choice."

I grab my sister's hand. She closes her eyes and swallows. Finally, she jerks her head in compliance and squats down to look at me. "Don't worry, little duck," she says as she tucks in my blouse. "Mother will take you to the square. And Madge will go with you."

I nod, trying not to cry. One moment I was staring into my sister's brave eyes and the next I was on my way to the reaping, holding the hand of the mayor's daughter.

* * *

We file into the square, and, with one last hug and kiss from my mother, and a hand squeeze from Madge, I am sent to stand with the other twelve-year-olds.

A girl on my left is already crying, her sobs wracking every part of her body. I put my hand on her shoulder, swallowing back my own tears.

"I-I had to put in f-five entries," the girl gasps. "We needed the tessarae."

I don't know what to say. My mind is torn between worrying about Katniss and myself, and even other children like this girl. Any one of us could be called up to the stage to be sacrificed for the Games.

I hate the Hunger Games! How can the Capitol be so cruel? But, I can't bring myself to hate them, somehow. Fear is the only thing that fills me when I think of the Capitol.

I look up. Mayor Undersee is missing so Effie Trinket takes the stage. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" The crowd is hushed, and so solemn, but I don't think the pink haired escort notices. She scans the crowd with a bright smile.

Filling in for the mayor, she gives the history of Panem and an overview of the rules of the Hunger Games. She sounds like the commentators on the Capitol's fashion shows. If only she could feel what I feel...how I yearn for my sister...how I dread dying in the arena.

Then, it's time for the drawing.

"Ladies first!" Effie chirps, and my heart skips a beat.

_Please. Please. Please. Please._

She pulls out a slip of paper.

All of my nightmares come back to me in that moment, and I think of how easily I would be killed in the arena. I'm just a twelve-year-old girl. I'm not brave. I can't hunt like Katniss.

_Please. Please. Please._

"And District Twelve's first tribute is—Primrose Everdeen!"

_No_.

Suddenly I can feel all of the eyes in the square on me. Effie calls my name again, but I can't move. Beside me, the distraught girl's eyes widen. "That's you!" she says with awe and relief.

I nod. There's not sound to be heard except of someone weeping.

_Mother_.

Poor mother. I have to be brave. I have to be brave. What would Katniss do?

Slowly, painfully, I make my way to the front. My blouse has come untucked again, but I don't bother to fix it. It takes all I have to put one foot in front of the other.

Effie is all smiles, taking me by the shoulder and placing me in the center of the stage. She introduces me and asks for volunteers, but there are none.

If I wasn't so scared I would be relieved. If Katniss was here she would surely volunteer for me.

I want to break down and cry when the male tribute is announced. It is Peeta Mellark, the baker's son. He's so kind...I used to stand at the window of the bakery, gawking at his cakes...

But before Peeta can even make it to the stage, a shout erupts from the crowd.

"I volunteer!"

It was Gale! But why would he volunteer?

"Lovely!" Effie gushes.

Gale is already on the stage, and his arm drops around my shoulders. "Don't worry, Prim. I'm going to protect you," he whispers into my ear.

Now I know why he volunteered for Peeta.

For the rest of the ceremony I'm in daze. I think I must know how Mom felt after Dad died, not being able to speak, or move, or do anything for sorrow.

And then, I can't help it. I'm not brave like Katniss. I cry. For Gale and myself, for my mother, for Katniss who could be in danger right now, I cry harder than I ever have before. Because I know, even with Gale to protect me, the odds are not in my favor.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Goodbye

I can't win.

I realize this when I am alone, after being taken into custody. I barely notice the room they've left me in, just as I barely noticed the shock of the audience when Gale volunteered, or when they didn't applaud, but lifted their fingers to their lips and held them out to Gale. Or was it for me too? I can't recall much from after my name was called.

I do remember Gale carrying me to the Justice Building, though. Knowing that everything was on camera, I wonder what the people watching thought of that. They must think me a weakling. An easy target. They'd be right. I can't win. I'm just...Prim.

I stifle another sob. I can't cry. There will be more cameras at the train station.

But first, my mother enters with-

"KATNISS!"

I launch myself into her arms.

"_Prim_." She has tears in her own eyes, as does Mother.

"I thought you were in trouble. What did-"

"_Sh_, Prim," she says a little harshly. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. It's you that-" She chokes up. She hates crying.

I push back all of the questions that have been plaguing me about Katniss. Even now, we are being recorded. I couldn't bear for Katniss to get into more trouble because of me.

She steps back and squats down, brushing a strand of hair from my eyes. "I _tried _to volunteer for you when I found out, Prim. They wouldn't let me. I should never have let you go without me."

I wipe my eyes. "It doesn't matter."

My mother puts her arms around both of us. I wonder if this is last time I will ever feel her comforting arms.

Too soon, the peacekeeper comes to signal our time is up. Katniss grabs my shoulders.

"Prim. Listen to me. You have to win." I shake my head. "No, listen! You have to win! Look, you need to do everything that Gale tells you, okay? And I don't care how drunk Haymitch is, get him to sober up and MAKE him mentor you. Got it?"

My throat is closed up with tears, so I only nod. The peacekeeper is already taking my mother away, but Katniss gives me one last crushing hug before she goes.

Then I'm alone, and I think to myself what Katniss refused to acknowledge.

_I cannot kill_.

* * *

Next comes in Madge. I can't help myself. Immediately I run to hug her and she squeezes me tightly, but not for long. When she speaks, there is an urgency in her tone.

"I want you to wear this in the arena." She takes a gold pin off of her dress. "They let you wear one thing from your district. Please say you'll take it, Prim."

I hesitate to take the pin. I immediately recognize the bird as a mockingjay, a bird that I love, yet something about it doesn't feel right to me. But the look Madge gives me prompts me to accept.

"Okay." I bite my lip.

She smiles and pins it onto my blouse. "Something to remind you of home."

I finger the bird awkwardly; it doesn't fit me, somehow, but I am glad to have something of home.

I thank Madge, and she kisses me on the cheek. Then she's gone.

I don't get anymore visitors.


	3. Chapter 3 - Katniss

~Katniss~

I feel nothing when the two of us are escorted out of the Justice Building. I'm just going through the motions when Peacekeeper Malkin escorts us to our house, his hand gripping my arm. Saying goodbye to Prim has drained me of all emotion—except anger, which floods through me at Malkin's touch. I flinch away in disgust.

"Don't touch me!" Malkin is part of what forced Prim into the Games, and the same official who had sought to punish me for "treason."

He looks at me, his face void of emotion—what mine had looked like just moments before. He is older, possibly in his fifties, and the wrinkles on his face aren't from smiling, I'm sure.

He takes my arm again. "Ms. Everdeen will come with me. We have unfinished business," he addresses my mother, ignoring me.

I don't think my mother fully realizes what's happening. When dad died, she just clocked out. And now Prim—

I can't think about that.

Mother just looks from me to Peacekeeper Malkin. The tears haven't even dried from her cheeks. "K-Katniss? Don't leave me."

I clench my jaw, looking at anything but my mother and the peacekeeper. I don't think I can bear to act as comforter again. Being the parent of the house because my mother is too weak is draining to say the least. But I know she needs me. _And I need her, _I realize with a start. With Prim and Gale gone, Mother is the only person I have left whom I think I might possibly love.

I kick myself as I look up to my mom with watery eyes. I never cry—but when you know you are going to lose either your best friend or your sister—possibly both—it is hard to control your emotions.

I take a step towards my mother, and Malkin grips my arm more tightly, like he thinks I'll make a run for the house and lock myself in.

I shoot a glare at him and face my mom again. "Mother...I have to...take care of some things. I'll be back, though!" I reach out to hug her. She feels so fragile in my arms, and I am reminded of Prim again.

"Promise me," she chokes out.

"I promise," I whisper into her ear. "You can stay with Hazelle until I return." I give her a sad smile, not sure if being with Gale's mother would comfort her or hurt her further.

She just nods weakly. "I love you, Katniss."

"I love you too," I manage, just before I am taken away by one of the officials I despise.

* * *

Not all of the peacekeepers in district twelve are despicable; in fact, some of them are hard not to like, despite their jobs.

_This one_—I think, glancing beside me at Malkin—_not so much_. I just had to be noticed by the severest peacekeeper in the district.

It was funny, really. I'm not really that outspoken about my disdain for the Capitol and the Hunger Games. Sure, as a little girl I used to not shut up about the idiot officials who controlled the districts, or the cruelness of the games. But since then, I've pretty much learned to keep my mouth shut. Gale is much more outspoken than I am. I remember his suggestion that we run away.

Now I wish I had agreed with him. He and Prim might be safe right now.

I bite my lip, eyeing the stoic official. What have I said? What did I do that could possibly gain this man's attention? The only thing that I gleaned from the last meeting, the one that took place during the reaping, was that I would be severely punished. For...what?

I've long realized we're on our way to the mayor's house; perhaps Mayor Undersee would be willing to shed more light on the matter this time.

When we reach the Undersees' house, the mayor himself opens the door, ushering us in. His face is grave as he addresses me. "Katniss. This is serious business." He swallows, his adam's apple bobbing. "The rules we have in this district are for your safety and-"

I snort. "Of course. District Twelve. Where you can starve to death in _safety_."

Malkin glares, but Mayor Undersee ignores me. "-and it is absolutely imperative that you follow them! Your disregard-"

"Disregard?" My eyes narrow at the man. He knew of the hunting trips Gale and I took. We've sold our game to him personally. "And what disregard would that be, Mayor?" I ask coldly.

He looks genuinely sorrowful, but I don't care. The mayor and I have always gotten along; I've always found him to be kind and fair. But my reciprocation of that kindness ended when Prim's name was reaped. Right now, the mayor was just one of the Capitol's tools.

"What have I done-" I shake with anger, "-to deserve THIS?" I jab Peacekeeper Malkin next to me and flinch when he grabs me by the arm. Again.

"I know you have been through a lot today, but please. Calm down."

This only angers me further.

"CALM DOWN?" I break away from the peacekeeper's grasp and get right under Undersee's face. I'm not shouting anymore, but my voice is cold.

"My sister along with my best friend have both been forced into a fight to the death. My mother may very well be alone right now, crying her eyes out, and I am being punished for something I'm sure is absolutely ridiculous! Don't tell _me _to calm down." I back away, trembling. It looks like the mayor is fighting to keep still as well.

"I realize that—but Katniss, you have blatantly disregarded the rules in insulting the Capitol, poaching,

and plotting to run away. There must be repercussions."

I startle. They know about Gale's plan! They spied on us in the woods—our safe haven.

Malkin is stiff beside me, clenching and unclenching his fists. "Enough talk. The train will be coming to take us to the Capitol soon."

My brow furrows. "Who's going to the Capitol?"

His eyes burn into mine.

"You are."

I don't even acknowledge the fact that the reason they want to take me to the Capitol is for some type of punishment. All I can think about is that I will be closer to my sister.

"Me. Going to...the Capitol?"

Malkin and Mayor Undersee just stare at me, probably expecting me to lash out, or protest. But I am still. Silent.

I'm coming, Prim.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Train

**A/N: Thanks so much to those who reviewed! This is my first fanfiction, so reviews are especially encouraging. So please don't be afraid to tell me your thoughts. If you love it, hate it, I want to know! (Just don't hate on it too much. I might cry). Okay! Onto the story!**

* * *

~Prim~

My head rests on Gale's shoulder on the car ride to the train station. I've never been in a car before. We always travel on foot in the Seam.

I've always wondered what it would feel like, riding in a car or train. I even used to imagine what it would be like to live in the Capitol: eating their rich food, wearing their fine clothes, not having to work every day—

The vehicle jerks, and with every bump my head knocks into Gale.

—It isn't what I expected.

Gale puts his arm around me and I burrow into him, sighing. I have a feeling that nothing in the Capitol will be like I've dreamed it to be. I may be allowed to stuff myself on their food and play dress up all I want, but I'm still just another tribute. I'm still Prim, from District 12, who has never known a life of luxury.

But I don't need luxury. I just need my mother. And Katniss. And Lady and Buttercup. And for Gale to be safe.

And my life. I want to live...

* * *

When we get to the station I try exra hard not to cry because reporters are everywhere, their camera's trained on my face.

My hand finds Gale's and he squeezes it reassuringly. "Ignore them," he whispers. "Pretend we're on an outing. Just the two of us, having fun together. We haven't done anything together in a while have we, Prim?"

"No." And we won't be able to anymore after the Games. "If I were Katniss," I reply solemnly, "you would tell me to think of it like a hunting trip." Gale frowns at me, but I don't back down. "That's what it really is, isn't it?"

"Yes." His voice is laced with frustration. Reporters surround us at every angle, but our voices are too low for them to pick up on what we're saying. "Yes, it is. But I'll do all of the hunting."

"I'm not good at hunting anyway." I try to smile, but end up having to choke back tears. Thankfully, we have made it to our train.

I catch my breath as we step onto the train, as it immediately begins to move. Effie informs us that supper will be in an hour, but Gale and I sit down together before we get ready. I fidget with the mockingjay pin, while my other hand still clutches Gale's. Mockingjays remind me of my father. I don't remember much about him, but I do know that he had a beautiful voice. So does Katniss—sometimes she sings to me at night. I'll miss her lullabies.

Gale gestures towards my pin. "Is that your token?"

"Yeah. Madge gave it to me just before we left."

"Madge came to see you? And your family?"

"Yes. Didn't Katniss go see you?"

"No," he shrugs. "I'm sure she wanted to spend all her time with you."

I nod, but I'm still worried. What if she didn't have the chance to visit Gale? I almost mention this to him, but he's already telling me about his family's visit. He's smiling as he speaks of them, and of how his sister Posy gifted him with her "magic" stone. He pulls a small black pebble out of his satchel, smiling wistfully.

"My token."

I touch it and my eyes fill with tears. Sweet Posy. I hope they'll be alright with Gale gone. I know I can't tell Gale my suspicions about Katniss now. I don't know that he would have volunteered if he didn't think Katniss would take care of his family.

He's digging back through his satchel and comes up with a crumpled white bag. "I almost forgot." He hands the bag to me. "Peeta Mellark visited me in the Justice Building. He said that was for you. From his father."

I open the bag to find cookies inside. Taking a deep whiff of them, I sigh. I've never had anything like this in the district. "They were always kind to me." I don't have a bag to put them in, so I give the cookies back to Gale to save for later. "But why would Peeta visit you?" I didn't think they were friends.

He shrugs again. "He wanted to thank me for volunteering. I said that I didn't do it for him, but he already knew that. He said that he'd make sure our families were well fed. That was about all."

My heart warms towards the baker's son. "That's nice of him."

"Yeah. It is," Gale says, but he doesn't smile. "We'd better be getting ready for supper now. We don't want our mentor to take one look at us and write us off."

I giggle. "I don't think Haymitch cares. But Effie might."

"Haymitch has been too drunk to notice so far," he mutters. "But you're right about Effie. Go get dressed. I'll see you at supper."

I make my way to my private chamber. I have a bedroom, a dressing area, a bathroom—and so many clothes. I take off Katniss's old outfit and shower, then reach for a bright yellow dress. No blouse to have to tuck in. Lastly, I pin my mockingjay back where it belongs, just before Effie comes to collect me.

Gale's smile greets me from the dining room. I can guess what makes him look so happy. Before him is the most delicious looking spread I've ever seen! My eyes are immediately drawn to the chocolate cake, and my mouth waters.

"Is this for us?" I say to no one in particular, as I take the seat next to Gale.

"Yes, of course," says Effie, though she's not looking at me. She's pursing her lips at Gale, who is already reaching for the basket of rolls.

"Perhaps we should wait for Haymitch?" She gives him a pointed glare.

"He's napping," he replies through a mouthful of food, and Effie gives a dramatic sigh.

"Very well, then. Dig in."

So we do. I reach for the potatoes, but it seems Gale has already anticipated what I really wanted. He puts a thick slice of chocolate cake on my plate and we share a grin.

I could enjoy myself just for today, couldn't I? Just stuff myself full and be content for a little while? Looking at the spread before me, I decide to do just that.

It won't last long, Prim. Enjoy it while you can.


	5. Chapter 5 - Nightmares

**First of all, I want to apologize for the delay in posting this. I've been out of town for two weeks, but I did manage to get something written.** **Also, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate the feedback, guys. :)**

* * *

I vomit in my private bathroom, resolving to go easy on the chocolate cake next time. But there shouldn't even be a next time. I should want to hate everything about the Capitol, the food included. I can resolve to think like Katniss, but I'm really not like her at all.

I'm not calculating, or brave, or strong. I'm not even that smart. If I was any of those I wouldn't be bending over the toilet right now.

And I'm not hateful either.

So when Effie comes in and kindly fusses over me, I find it hard to dislike her. Despite the obvious effort it takes for her not to pinch her powdered nose in disgust.

As I get cleaned up, Effie orders an Avox to fetch me a roll to fill me up again, nothing that would upset my stomach. I take the offering with a grateful smile and nibble on the bread. It takes a lot of restraint not to swallow it whole.

When I emerge from the bathroom, Gale is sitting in front of the television, waiting.

"You alright, Prim?" He glances at my roll, frowning. Understanding flashes across his features. He doesn't say a word, just opens up an arm, inviting me to sit with him. I scurry over and sit down, leaning into his side.

"I'm okay. What are you watching?"

He hesitates, but Effie clears her throat from behind us. "Why, we must watch the reapings! It is very important to...well...to...learn more about the other tributes, that is."

Gale snorts. "To get to know the enemy, you mean." He looks at me sympathetically. "Are you sure you're up for it?"

No! Please don't make me watch!

I shake myself. Think like Katniss. She wouldn't be afraid.

"Okay," I breathe.

Effie claps her hands. "Alrighty! We'll start with District one."

So, starting at the beginning, we see each of the tributes get reaped, or, though less often, volunteer. I memorize all of their names. Gale does not. I already know this from sneaking a glance at him. He is watching the screen coldly, probably calculating which ones will be easiest to kill. They are not human beings to him. They are just a danger to me.

Last of all, they show me being reaped. I pay close attention, because I was in such a daze when it happened. I see it all. Haymitch staggering about, drunk as usual. Effie calling my name. A close up of my face. I wince when I see my tears. Haymitch falls off the stage. I'm not sure how I missed that.

Then Peeta is reaped. They show his shocked expression, but then, it turns into something else. Determination. He is obviously scared, but as I see him making his way to the stage, his eyes on me, I realize something.

"He wanted to protect me, too." My eyes are wide in awe of the braveness of the baker's son.

"He wouldn't have been able to," Gale replies, his eyes still locked onto the screen.

Maybe not. But it's the thought that counts.

Next comes the part where Gale volunteers. Sitting in the comfort of the train, I watch us back in the district. Gale's shout penetrates through the square, shocking the whole audience. He walks boldly to the stage, ignoring Effie's excited chatter, and puts his arm around me. I see the relief and gratitude on the face of Peeta Mellark, and the camera zooming in on my mother. She is still and quiet as stone, and a single tear falls down her cheek before she bursts into sobs all over again.

Then I see Gale whispering in my ear. The cameras didn't pick up what he said to me, but I am reminded as he leans toward my ear right now.

"Don't worry, Prim. I'm going to protect you."

* * *

I have nightmares again, in spite of Gale's promise to me. Just as the dream I had the other night, the tributes are closing in around me, and this time they have real names and faces. The monstrous looking boy from District 2, Cato, holds me by the collar. But instead of waving a dagger at me, his hands close around my throat.

I grab at his hands, searching around frantically, looking for Katniss. But all I can see are the other tributes taunting me, poking at me with their weapons while Cato's hands squeeze, ready to snap my throat.

"Katniss," I barely choke out. "Katniss, where are you?" He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me and I'm never going to get to say goodbye...

"-Prim!"

I wake with my fingers at my throat, and a sore jaw from clenching my teeth so tightly. Gale leans forward over my bed, concern etched onto his features and dark circles under his eyes. He doesn't move to comfort me, even as I fight tears. He just stares at me, and I stare back, our gazes soaking up each other's grief. A sense of melancholy and despair had fallen on us. I can feel it in every corner of my bedroom, in the gloomy night sky, in Gale, in myself.

As I look into Gale's sympathetic eyes, I want to tell him about everything—my nightmares, fears, worries. Only one thought escapes my mouth.

"I miss Katniss."

My whisper penetrates through the ghostly quiet, and I don't say anything else. In the back of my mind Cato still lingers, ready to punish me if I make another peep.

Gale simply covers me with a blanket I had thrown off myself in my sleep, and presses a light kiss to my forehead.

"I know," he says.

It is with this brotherly kiss and understanding-filled gaze that I know I am not alone.

"But I have you," I whisper as my eyes grow heavy.

"At least that's something, eh Prim?" His teasing drives some of the melancholy away.

"It's...enough..." I manage before sleep overtakes me again.

I don't have anymore nightmares.

* * *

**-To the person who asked about whether I'll be writing anything from Gale's point of view: I don't really know. Maybe once, but it will mostly be Prim and then some of Katniss. We'll see. Thanks for the review!**

**-Also, if anyone has any recommendations for fanfics to read, I'd appreciate them! It has to be clean though. I only read K or K+ stories. If you've read or written a story, comment and I might read and review it. Thanks!**


End file.
